With the Internet widely used these days information related products have become vary fashionable. After having gone through developments, the compact electronic notebook that helped people to manage daily tasks and record businesses has been gradually replaced by handheld electronic devices. These handheld electronic devices have become personal secretaries of hi-tech professionals and business people. And the mobile phone has almost become an indispensable personal feature.
The handheld electronic device is a palm size computer used as a personal digital assistant. Its functions have been enhanced and expanded from the original basic functions of a calendar, a to-do list, a notebook, and a communication directory to synchronous data transmission with computers now. Some even have various software installed to provide diversified applications such as an online Email receiving and transmission, a stock quotation and information browsing, an income and payment recording, an electronic book function, computer games, a spread sheet function, a database application, a household and community information, a wireless communication, and the like. When used properly, they provide even greater values to the users than the general personal assistants.
During synchronous transmission between a PDA and a computer, the PDA has to rely a docking station to establish a linking between the two. As the docking station usually has a circuit board located in a case to do data processing, the circuit board has to be fixedly positioned to couple a connector on the circuit board to another connector on the PDA for a transmission purpose. At present, fixing of the circuit board is accomplished by fastening the circuit board to the interior of the case of the docking station at a selected angle. In general when the circuit board and the docking station are formed in a vertical molding direction, assembly is easier. By contrast, if the circuit board and the docking station are formed not in a vertical molding direction, fastening and assembly is difficult. This assembly difficulty not only happens to the docking station of the PDA, it also happens to the docking stations of other electronic devices or electronic devices themselves.